


Dream

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "We all are living in a dream, but life ain’t what it seems, oh everything’s a mess..."





	

Kix walks into Anomaly’s studio apartment and stops.   _ Oh, vod’ika _ , he thinks as he looks around.  Fuck, the place is so  _ plain _ .   It’s sterile; perfectly clean - the kind of clean that comes from having nothing to do  _ but  _ clean - but there’s nothing to make it look like a place someone’s lived in for more than a year.  The walls are bare expanses of white, patched plaster, with a single window overlooking a sad little courtyard and more brick walls.  The bed is perfectly made, sheets pulled tight enough to bounce a coin off of, and there’s a locker and a packed duffel - bug-out bag, his mind supplies - sitting at the end.  There’s a tiny couch across from the TV that takes up a decent amount of floor space with a military-issue wool blanket thrown over it, and a worn paperback novel laid on the arm.  That book is the only sign of life in the whole place.  

While Anomaly’s busy packing a kit from the bathroom, Kix takes a peek in the little refrigerator and pantry tucked into one corner, trying to get a read on just what they’re dealing with here.  The pantry is stocked with instant meals -  _ fuck _ , who eats MREs once they  _ leave _ the military - and the refrigerator holds nothing but a single box of leftover takeout and a couple of bottles of beer.  The top of the refrigerator is a little more interesting, in a disturbing way; it holds an impressive collection of alcohol that could rival the bar at the club, aside from the fact that all of it is cheaper than anything the club stocks.  Jesse catches his eyes, and the two of them share a worried look.  It’s so easy to imagine the kid coming back every night to a cold apartment and sitting down to a lonely dinner of takeout and booze, sitting for hours with only infomercials and a worn book to keep him company.  It’s enough to break Kix’s heart, and that image is only solidified when Anomaly walks out, a backpack slung over his good shoulder, looking tragically young in his oversized, patched hoodie and tattered jeans.  “Sorry it took so long,” he says with a shy smile, “I’m ready when you guys are.”

“Come on, vod’ika, let’s go home.”  He glances at Jesse again and gets a nod in return.  They’ll take care of him.


End file.
